What Makes Those Blue Eyes Glow
by Cindre
Summary: Sephiroth/Cloud/Squall slash. Rated MA. Really just a pointless PWP. Never see those anymore, I miss them.


For a moment I couldn't see; Sephiroth's silvery hair had fallen to drape the view as he leaned down to kiss Cloud. I heard the noises their mouths made. Wet sucking kissing sounds. I heard Cloud utter a quiet protest when Sephiroth pulled away. Then I could see, because Sephiroth was straightening again. Inch by inch of Cloud's face was revealed as if by slow motion. He was looking up at Sephiroth, blushing slightly, mouth parted, eyes half-lidded - and I could've sworn they were glowing. I saw him grunt and gasp with every thrust Sephiroth made. His body slid up ever so slightly every time Sephiroth's bare hips met his thighs. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, and I was harder than I'd ever been in my life.

I groaned and bit my lip. My grip on the armrest of my chair was painful, and I was stroking my cock evenly, trying not to cum too soon.

Then Cloud looked over at me. It came out like a prayer. A breathy, erotic prayer, as Cloud breathed my name.

"Squall.."

His eyes didn't leave mine as I rose from my chair and walked over. He looked up at me lustily. I gazed back at him for a few moments, then followed his body downward. His beautiful smoothe chest was heaving. His gloved hands were gripping his own knees, holding them up. His cock was dripping small droplets of precum onto his belly, gently smacking against it when Sephiroth drove into him.

When I looked back at him he was still looking at me, head turned to the side. I watched as his mouth slowly parted, and his tongue protruded with it. I could clearly feel my heartbeat in my cock. I thought it would explode before I guided it into his warm, waiting mouth.

God it felt like Heaven. I grabbed a fistfull of his silky blonde hair and pulled his head forward. The base of my cock was awfully cool compared to the head. I could feel it inside him, rubbing against the back of his throat and the inside of his cheeks as I moved inside him. His tongue skillfully pushed my cock upward so he could suck it. It was agonizing and mind-blowing, the textures of his mouth ranging from coarse on his tongue to slippery and soft oh his cheeks, and hard when I angled upward to hit the top.

There was that, and then there were the looks he was giving me, and the noises he was making. He moaned like my cock was giving him a magical throat massage that he never wanted to stop. His face was pink, and those eyes.. I swear, they really were glowing.

He was going to cum soon, he was squirming an awfully lot.

I turned out to be right. Sephiroth came first, with a deep throaty growl that - to be honest - kind of scared me. He kept thrusting while he grabbed Cloud's cock and started jerking him hard and fast. It didn't take much; a few seconds and Cloud arced off of the table. My cock slid out of his mouth and was chased by the sweetest little stream of 'aah's you ever heard. I was in just the right position to see Cloud's balls spasm as short streams of cum decorated his rock-hard stomach.

I stood there motionless for a minute in the aftermath of it as Cloud caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sephiroth withdrew himself and wandered off into the bathroom stoically, and Cloud let his legs relax for a few moments before he looked over at me again.

"Squall."

He hopped quite skillfully down from the table and got onto his knees, taking my cock in his mouth once again. God he was amazing, and he looked even sexier below me, part of my body disappearing into his. His spiky hair tickled me. I cupped the back of his head, rubbing gently as he maneuvered his mouth on me.

When I came he drank it like a pro. I would've enjoyed shooting all over his face, but it felt so good emptying myself into that sweet little mouth. He sucked me and played with my balls long after I was finished. He placed a kiss on my left thigh and stood up, running a gloved hand up my chest. He kissed me, and when he pulled away he didn't smile, but I saw the mischief in his eyes.

"Come on."

I followed him into the bathroom.

What was it they said about curiosity and cats?

------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, it feels unfinished. I just had to get this idea off of my chest! D8

Hopefully more Dissidia fics to follow. I'm pretty stuck on this game right now! =w=b


End file.
